I am married to who?
by reobessed
Summary: My life can not get any worse; first my boyfriend cheats on me with his bestfriend and in a desperation act i go to Vegas only to wake up naked married to the biggest player in hollywood. Some overly dramatic characters. PLZ give it a shot.
1. how we met

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is a famous actor/singer and a player who gets married to an ordinary girl Bella Swan on one night in Vegas.

**AN: this is a re-upped version of this story. Same plot and dialogue (most of it) but some changes like Edward's age and more. I will explain the major changes at the start of each chapter.**

**Constructive criticism appreciated.**

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight SM owns it.**

It's more of a drabble without much plot. Sorry for the bad grammar and mistakes its un-betated.

Chapter 1(how we met)

My name is Bella Cullen and I am 20 years old and I live what you would call a famous life, but not because I do anything but am married to the one and only "Edward Cullen". You may all be wondering how I became to be Mrs Cullen but it all started like this….

I was dressed up and I had spent 3 hours trying to make myself look good since I was going to surprise Mike tonight. For it was our 3 year anniversary but when I got in his room what I saw shocked me he was in his bed making out with his so called best friend, Nikita and here I thought that he was okay with taking it slow when all along he was busy banging my ex best friend and using me for his arm candy. My eyes we starting to fill up with tears so I just slammed the door and started running back to my car " baby I am really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I know it doesn't look…" that's what I heard him say before I got in my car and started driving.

I had been driving for hours before I saw that I had reached Vegas (even though I was underage I just felt like breaking the law for once). My eyes were bloodshot red so I went to the bathroom to fix myself up-applying some lipstick, massacra and eyeliner, before I went to the bar and started drinking my sorrows away( I know right how pathetic was I being). I had been sitting and drinking for a long time before I saw him. Words could not describe what my own eyes were seeing, if they were anything such as sex god then this man would have been one of them. With his amazingly touchable sex hair, his body that would make you melt, and those kissable lips that I just wanted to be on mine and taste them. I thought he looked familiar but I couldn't place his face to anyone who I knew. I hadn't noticed that he had moved from his seat and that he was now standing in front of me. Okay deep breaths, nothing bad can happen...right?" Hi my name is Edward Cullen and I was wondering what a sexy lady is doing in a bar by herself?"Said the sex god or by his real name Edward Cullen and his voice sounded like velvet oh cross that it sounded good that I would have melted on the spot-if it was possible. Hmm Cullen where have I heard that name before isn't he that dude who…. Nah what would I know. Oh my, he is probably waiting for an answer hmm what should I say" Hi uh my name is Isabella Swan or just Bella" I can't believe that I just said that I am an idiot. "So wanna dance?'' asked Edward. I found myself saying YES.

*IAMTW*

I woke with a headache and the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my room and neither was I in Mike's room-which for that one would be unexpected seeing that I have never stayed at his before or the other way. I kept on laying there for a few minutes and when I tried to get out of bed I felt something hold me back and when I turned around I saw a man who was spooning me, although I must admit he looked cute and familiar but also familiar…..hmm. I was broken out of my trance when he started to wake up and that's when it all started to click meaning I must have slept with this stranger, Oh my gosh I have to get out now. I had gotten out of bed and I was looking for my clothes when the stranger first talked "Who the heck are you and what are you doing in my hotel room? Although I don't mind the view" the stranger asked well more like he shouted at me and then he said the last part seductively. Such an asshole and here I thought men where gentlemen, who am I kidding.

"My name is Bella Swan and uh I umm think we uhh slept together yesterday and Oh My Gosh is that a ring on your finger that means you cheated on your wife. " I said. I could not believe this man had just cheated on his wife, although coming to think of it he looks a bit young to be married but who knows in this world we live in.


	2. accusations

AN: change of Edward's age but no other major changes.

Constructive criticism appreciated.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Disclaimer: don't own twilight SM does.

Chapter 2(accusations)

"Ok Bella I am not married and how dare you ask me that question when you clearly are the one who is cheating on your husband." The stranger said. He looked pissed off and also confused.

"Listen uh…"I said not remembering his name and before I could say anything he cut me off.

"Edward, Edward Cullen" Edward said as if I should know that. Hmm maybe I do know him, ahhh!This is so confusing.

"Edward I am not married I am only 18 and clearly you are married" I said, although a part of me wished he was not taken and the other part pretty angry and confused as to why he would sleep with a stranger.

"I am 21 and if you are not married and I am also not married that means were are…. married to each other" Edward said and I think he just knew what that meant but the next words that came out of his mouth were not what I was expecting.

"The paparazzi are going to find out, I have to call my agent and uh Bella we have to file in for an annulment" he said. And I was pretty confused as to why he was referring to the paparazzi as if he was a famous person; he is probably some rich person who is full of himself.

"what do you mean the paparazzi are going to find out and you have an agent ." he looked really confused when I had finished asking him that question and suddenly he started to laugh but I couldn't help notice the laugh sounded incredibly sexy.

"So what you are trying to say is that you don't know me or my name "I nodded "wow." He said with a hint of amusement which I didn't get. Who does he think he is and why does he think I should know him?

"Why should I know you or your name?" I asked. He looked like he was enjoying this more than I would like.

"Well I am an actor and a singer and I thought you should probably know me. You're probably the first person I know who doesn't know me" he said this as if is I should have known long ago and acted like a crazy fan girl.

"You're so…."before I could finish my sentence his phone had started ringing

"Aren't you going to answer the phone" I asked him

"Shit this is my agent. Hey Laurent ….oh this is not good….oh yes she is….. What!... How did they get that…..? Thanks man." Edward was saying to his agent/Laurent. He looked annoyed and pissed off, wait maybe I should be annoyed too.

"What did your agent say Edward" I said and I was starting to get scared.

"Nothing much except that the paparazzi know we are married and that we can't get an annulment MrsCullen "he said, ok that was not what I was expecting

"Backup a second who said I want to be Mrs Cullen and what the heck are we meant to do with our situation? I mean if my dad finds out that I went to Vegas and I couldn't hold my liquor wait scratch that, that I had alcohol when I am underage he would kill me. And then to find out that I come back home married to a famous person who I don't even know, he will kill you whether you are famous or not and he is the chief police."I said to him and I am pretty sure at the end of my speech I was saying nothing meaniful and rambling.


	3. how we met part 2 EPOV

AN: nothing major changed.

Constructive criticism appreciated.

Disclaimer: don't own twilight SM does.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Chapter 3 –EPOV (how we meet part 2)

Being a famous young adult is a hard thing especially when you see lots of fan girls screaming your name and having funny posters like "will you marry me or Kiss me and the funniest one 'I know I am only 13 but I know that I am going to be Mrs Cullen in 8 years''. I mean don't get me wrong I love all those things( who wouldn't?) but sometimes a person just needs a break and needs to feel free. I can't even get out of my own house without people trying to take pictures of me. That's why tonight I am going to Vegas and like Wiz Khalifa and Snoop Dogg sang be young, wild and free.

*IAMTW*

I have been sitting here and drinking for at least half an hour and so far nobody recognized me but there were a few girls eyeing me up and I would wink at them. This is what I call freedom. And that's when I saw her; she was sitting alone and drinking shots with those amazingly big chocolate eyes and her beautiful face which was perfectly angular. She is probably another fan-girl, although she looks like a normal type to me (those who are not reading magazines with pictures of me or always busy on their phones), even if she is a fan girl I have to live wild today. I found my eyes staring at her and she blushed a scarlet red and my legs started moving towards her."Hi my name is Edward Cullen and I was wondering what a sexy lady is doing in a bar by herself" I said to what a crappy pick up line. I think she had dozed off into her own world because she didn't answer for a good 15 secs and I think that's when she remembered that I was there that she answered."Hi uh my name is Isabella Swan or just Bella" her voice sounded like tingling bells and what a beautiful name for a gorgeous girl.

I said the most original thing I could think of at the moment "do you want to dance? "Surprisingly she said YES!

*IAMTW*

When I woke up I felt something in my hands and it felt like I was spooning it, but seconds later I felt the thing or what I know thought was a person move out of my arms really slowly. When I opened my eyes I saw a girl in my hotel room looking for her clothes and I just asked her the question which was on my mind" who the heck are you and what are you doing in my hotel room? Although I don't mind the view" I asked the stranger and I felt like a jerk with the way I asked her. "My name is Bella swan and I uh think we umm slept together yesterday "her eyes suddenly went big"OH MY Gosh is that a ring on your finger" what ring, hmm weird I don't remember having one there "that means you cheated on your wife" a WIFE! that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever had, I mean why would I be married when I am still in college- I get that other people want to have a head start into their future but I am not one of those. "Ok Bella I am not married and how dare you ask me that question when you clearly are the one who is cheating on your husband." How dare she accuse me of being married when she looks like she is the one who is cheating on her husband?

"Listen uh…" how the heck does she not know my name "Edward, Edward Cullen" I mean who the heck doesn't know me, even old people know me (not that I am complaining but what are they doing watching me-that's right because I am the Edward Cullen). "Edward I am not married I am only 18 and clearly you are married" whew at least she is not too young (because that would cause a problem with the whole legal age and that s***) or too old (because I am not a cougar type), but what was her point."I am 21 and if you are not married and I am also not married that means" shit I am married, but only to miss jump to conclusions "were are…. married to each other" oh my the paparazzi might find out( which would ruin my bad boy image) and what about my agent? Laurent is not the understanding type. Okay is official I am in trouble.

"The paparazzi are going to find out" who knows those papz are really good at finding out information, "I have to call my agent and uh Bella we have to file in for an annulment" don't want to have to a bad reputation...i mean a marrying reputation. I mean after all I am the one and only Edward Cullen and I don't want to be married now. "What do you mean the paparazzi are going to find out and you have an agent?"Does this girl not watch the movies, listen to music or TV to not know who I am and also doesn't she know that famous people normally have agents and that's when I cracked up and started laughing. "So what you are trying to say is that you don't know me or my name "she nodded "wow." Oh this is so much fun to find a person who actually doesn't know me.

"Why should I know you or your name?"Wow this girl lives in a different world. Maybe she is one of those who spend all their time reading books and fantasying their dream guy.

"Well I am an actor and a singer and I thought you should probably know me. You're probably the first person I know who doesn't know me" I thought she would have guessed ages ago. "You're so…." She was cut off with me phone ringing, I checked to see who was calling me only to find the devil himself calling me Laurent.

"Aren't you going to answer the phone" wow my wife is impatient.

"Shit this is my agent." I know I am in trouble" "Hey Laurent" I said trying to sound like I was not scared "don't hey me have you seen the news lately man, you are married and would you care to tell me how this happened….oh this is not good….is that all you can say so is she there with you…oh yes she is….. Listen man I know you are probably thinking of an annulment but you can't for, your fans will kill you and also the public knows you are married …..What!Yep... How did they get that…..? How would I know I am only an agent after all and congrats on your marriage….Thanks man?"

''what did your agent say Edward" oh right Bella was still in the room.

"Nothing much except that the paparazzi know we are married and that we can't get an annulment Mrs Cullen "I don't think she expected my little outburst.

"Backup a second who said I want to be Mrs Cullen" hmm I actually like the sound of it "and what the heck are we meant to do with our situation? I mean if my dad finds out that I went to Vegas and I couldn't hold my liquor wait scratch that, that I had alcohol when I am underage he would kill me. And then to find out that I come back home married to a famous person who I don't even know, he will kill you whether you are famous or not and he is the chief police." That was a long speech and did I hear everything, no!


	4. rules

AN: nothing major changed.

Constructive criticism appreciated.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Chapter 4- BPOV (rules)

He just started laughing until he said" you know what let's just stay married and let us not ruin both of our reputations, I mean we can pull up a fake story and besides its just pretend right and no harm done ."I was actually thinking about it after Edward had finished talking. "Sure, but how are we going to pull it off and don't we need rules." I said to him and that's when it all clicked to me of who Edward Cullen was the amazing singer and actor and practically the biggest player in Hollywood who can also be called a bad boy.

"You know Edward how are we meant to pull this off when you are one of the biggest players" I was pretty mad at myself for 1. Sleeping with the guy and 2. Getting married to the guy." Fine I admit I am quite a player but that doesn't mean I want a bad reputation and besides we should see what the news is saying about us" he said, wow he actually admitted it then I must do some miracle working. He turned on the TV and sat on the couch.

"Is Hollywood bad boy settling down or was it some random hook-up. How long have their "secret" relationship going on for. How old is the mystery girl. What's her name? I know all of us want the answers but we will have to wait." F*** I am in some big trouble."Ok Edward my rules are I get to move in with you and you don't bother me and I won't bother you. Do you have any rules?" I guess I can be scary when I want something.

"Ok uh dating other people is allowed, I am allowed to buy you gifts and you have to be my date to all functions I attend, I can call you with different nicknames" who knew someone could have so many rules in that short period of time.

"Okay Hubby" he just gave me his famous smile.

*IAMTW*

We were in the airplane to Forks and we had sorted out our problem and from now on I would be Mrs Cullen (I must admit I like the sound of it) until one year is gone by. I actually found out that Edward's family lives in forks. Dr. Carslie Cullen who I saw nearly every month because of my clumsiness was actually Edwards's father and Esme was his mother. And our story was that we met at a park and then went on dates and then after just decided to have a secret on and off relationship so that it could fit Edward's reputation of being a player.

"So Bella since you wanted to move in with me does that mean you also want to move to LA "ok LA that's huge and a bit far, but I the one who said I wanted to move in with him "sure babe "we have been calling each other with different nicknames and it's already becoming a habit. "Really okay" but how I was going to pull it off with Charlie (my dad) was another question.

Edward had got a text before he spoke to me"Oh and before I forget, I have a movie premiere tomorrow to attend to so my sister is going to take of you, Cupcake "okay sure there are going to be lots of people there but I bet it won't be bad right, I mean it's just a premiere nothing big…I was cut of my thoughts by the pilot.

"Ladies and gentleman we will be landing shortly so please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying with the K.B.E.P airway" when we landed and got off the plane there was none other than….


	5. okay hubby

AN: nothing major changed

Constructive criticism appreciated.

Disclaimer: do not own Twilight SM does.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Chapter 5 – EPOV (my rules)

I just started laughing "you know what let's just stay married and let us not ruin both of our reputations, I mean we can pull up a fake story and besides its just pretend right and no harm done ." besides it would be fine and no one would be hurt.

"Sure, but how are we going to pull it off and don't we need rules." Rules, okay. It looked like Bella just remembered who I am. "You know Edward how I we meant to pull this off when you are one of the biggest players" she remembered then.

"Fine I admit I am quite a player but that doesn't mean I want a bad reputation and besides we should see what the news is saying about us" who knows what they might be saying. I turned on the TV and sat on the couch.

"Is Hollywood bad boy settling down or was it some random hook-up. How long have their "secret" relationship going on for. How old is the mystery girl. What's her name? I know all of us want the answers but we will have to wait." I guess that would be in the open soon.

I turned to look at Bella but she looked scary."Ok Edward my rules are I get to move in with you..."why the heck would she want to move in with me I was about to tell her no when I saw the look on her face and I must admit was pretty scared "and you don't bother me and I won't bother you. Do you have any rules?"I like the last rule and oh yes I have rules okay.

"Ok uh dating other people is allowed, "I don't want to be girlfriend( who am I kidding with girlfriends ain't my thing) free whilst I am married to my wife "I am allowed to buy you gifts "that one is so I can spoil her( I sound so caring- I need some medicine, fast) , after all she is my wife "and you have to be my date to all functions I attend""that is just for public display to show we are 'happily' married "I can call you with different nicknames" that is just for fun.

"Okay hubby" I just gave her my dazzling smile.

*IAMTW*

We were in the airplane to forks and I learnt a lot of things about her. I learnt that she likes reading and her favourite colour is green and plenty other things. And our story was that we met at a park and then went on dates and then after just decided to have a secret on and off relationship so that it could fit my reputation of being a player.

"So Bella since you wanted to move in with me does that mean you also want to move to move to LA" I wasn't sure what she was going to say but she is the one that put it under her rules. She better not reject me because no one rejects Edward Cullen.

"Sure babe" whew and I am liking the nicknames it feels like we are actually married and its becoming a habit. "Really, Okay" and I think she was thinking of how she was going to ask her father.

L-Don't forget your movie premiere and bring the wife

"Oh and before I forget, I have a movie premiere tomorrow to attend to so my sister is going to take of you, Cupcake "we actually sound like a married couple. I was pretty tired so I went to sleep but after 10 minutes I was woken up by the pilot's voice.

"Ladies and gentleman we will be landing shortly so please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for flying with the K.B.E.P airway" and when we got off there was ….


	6. meet the hyper pixie

**AN: there is an added talk with Bella and Charlie otherwise nothing else changed. In the old version Charlie is more agreeing.**

**Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.**

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

**Chapter 6- BPOV (meet the hyper pixie)**

There was a girl who was short and jumping up and down before I knew what was happening she came and hugged me. "hi my name is Alice and I have a feeling were going to be best friends" okay wow she is hyper and the best friend part …Okay.

"Hey Alice I would like you to meet my wife Bella" Edward said.

"Hey Alice how are you doing" she is so energetic

"Okay Bella tell me everything, how you met and how long you have been dating and also how he "she pointed to Edward "proposed"

"Relax pixie and besides you will have time to gossip when you guys are shopping" after Edward had said shopping Alice let out a really loud squeal she started jumping more.

"Don't worry about her she has too much energy for her own good and Bella we are going to LA tomorrow so pack up something's you need and the rest we will buy" tomorrow that is so close I thought we would live in a week but not a day after I arrive.

*IAMTW*

When I got home Charlie was waiting for me and things didn't look good for me. "hey dad" I said in what I thought was an innocent voice.

"You've been gone for 3 days and all you say is 'hey dad' care to explain where you were?" oh I was in big trouble.

"well dad I went to Vegas to marry my boyfriend whom you don't know because it was a secret relationship and he asked me to move in with him and I said yes so that's where I have been and uh I am moving tomorrow to LA and also his name is Edward Cullen you know Carslie's son" he nodded" yep that's him and one tiny detail he is an actor and singer, that's where I was." My dad looked shocked from everything I told him.

"I am very disappointed with you Bella; going to Vegas and probably drinking when you're underage. How old is this Edward? And what secret relationship, because I remember you were dating Michael Newton or were you cheating on him. And getting married when you are 18, are you hiding something or are you pregnant" I was expecting something like this to happen.

"But dad I am 18 and if I remember I am an adult" I pointed out and also trying to make him forget about the whole Mike thing because he was dead to me and I had forgotten about him.

"So what that you're 18 you still live under my roof, so you follow my rules" he said.

"What rules?" because he has never mentioned rules not any that I remember off.

"You know what if you want to be an adult fine as long as it is not in my house. What sort of husband is Edward he didn't even come to ask for your hand in marriage or for my blessing?"

"Dad I just told you I am moving in with him and if I remember correctly you and mom got married at the same age as me" I said trying to make him okay with it.

"Your mom and I got married that young for 2 reasons, 1. She was pregnant and 2. She was pregnant"

"Okay dad I understand and I am very sorry that I disappointed you" I said and he just nodded his head.

A-Hey Bella would you and your dad love to have dinner at our home, Esme is inviting you guys

How the heck did she get my number "dad the Cullen's are inviting us to dinner?"I hoped that he would say he was busy because I have a feeling that things might not turn out well "as long as I get to meet this Edward will go and just to be polite ask if we need to bring anything"

B-Hey Alice do we need to bring anything with us

And how did you get my number?

"I will just and go and change" when I had gotten into my room I got changed into a dress and heels and I put on eyeliner and lip gloss.

A-Nope Esme says bring you selves only

That is a secret my friend

That was weird after I had gotten the text I went downstairs to see dad all dressed up in his suit." There said just to bring ourselves" "okay"

*IAMTW*

I rang the doorbell and Esme answered she gave me a hug and two kisses on the cheeks and also the same to Dad "hello Bella and Charlie it's nice to have you in our home please come in" she is just lovely and technically she is my mother in law.

"thank you for inviting us Esme" "you're welcome Charlie and also thank you for coming on such short notice" "oh it's okay and besides we didn't have plans" this was extremely awkward for me for their conversation did not include me and that left me standing there with nothing to do until Edward came.

"Hey princess, Do you want to see my room" phew at least he came to my rescue and he better hide because my dad is going to grill him "yep"

We went to Edward's room and to my surprise it was all neat and classy. "This is nice"


	7. not what you expected huh?

AN: nothing major changed.

Constructive criticism appreciated.

Disclaimer: Do not own twilight SM does.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Chapter 7-EPOV (not what you expected huh)

When we were in my room Bella started to look around and said "this is nice" I think she was surprised that my room was not all untidy like boys (man) room "thanks I know it's not what you were expecting was it." She looked like she was in deep thought.

"Yep" okay what else is there to say to her? "So you want to transfer schools and go to the same school as Alice when we go to LA " it saves time.

"Sure Eddie." oh no she did not call me that name.

"For future reference please do not call me Eddie, Isabella" I am pretty sure she doesn't like to be called by her full name. She started chasing me around but that didn't last long because she tripped and fell on top of me and I fell on the bed and before we could change our posture we had someone cough…..

"uh PDA much guys and next time please close your door" how the heck did that pixie get in here "and also its time for dinner" just to annoy Alice I wrapped my arms around Bella and kissed her on the cheek and said to her "if you don't mind me and my wife are busy but since you disturbed us we are now coming" Alice left the room really quickly. When I turned to look at Bella she just punched me in the arm. "What the heck was that and 'we are busy'" not what I was expecting but Bella never says anything I expect.

"Come on honey time to go downstairs we don't want to give them something to gossip about us right" I can surely get used to having a wife especially Bella.

*IAMTW*

(Dinner)

"So tell us how you met "asked my mom. I looked over to Bella to see if she was going to answer the question but instead I saw her blushing and looking at her hands so I just answered for both of us.

"Well one day I went to the park and I was wearing my disguise and I saw Bella swinging on the swing so I just went and talked to her and from there on we just went on dates. And we had an on and off relationship because of the distance thing." I hope it is believable because it is believable to me. Well they all look like they believe it so phew.

"So Bella when did Edward tell you who he really was and what did you do?" asked the little hyper pixie.

**BPOV**

"Well on one of our dates Edward actually asked me who my favourite celebrity was and I think he was hoping for me to say him but I actually told him that I do not watch that much movies or listen to resent songs to know any celebrities." Wow who knew I could lie that much, I should think of being an actress.

"I bet that crushed Edward's heart ha" I don't know actually if he was crushed or not last night when I told him that I didn't know him uh….

"Actually I was happy that she didn't say anything about liking any celebrities and we have a plane to catch so we better get going to sleep right Bella" I just nod with nothing else to say.

"hope you are being safe Bella" Oh my gosh my dad did not just say that in front of my husband well to be more correct to my fake husband (in my mind anyway) because I just blushed furiously and I grabbed Edward and dragged him almost all the way to his bedroom before my dad coughed and asked for a word with Edward outside.


	8. the talk

AN: the talk between Charlie and Edward is added and the first 10 lines Edward and Bella say to each other. In the old version of this story those two things were not there.

Constructive criticism appreciated.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Chapter 8-EPOV (the talk)

After Charlie had said his words Bella dragged halfway to my room before her dad asked for a word with me outside. And that my friends was when I knew I was officially dad( because who in their right minds would feel safe after that ramble that Bella had earlier today in the morning about her dad killing me). I followed him slowly outside and before I was fully out I turned around and mouthed the words 'I am dead' to Bella.

"Edward what are your intentions with my daughter" he said with a serious voice-and that there is the reason why I do hook-ups with no strings attached.

"To love her, to care for her needs, to be the husband she expects me to be and to make her feel special" dang I am good at improvisation.

"And what made you think it would be okay to marry my daughter without asking for her hand in marriage or blessing from me?" aren't hand in marriages a bit old fashioned I thought nowadays people just get a minister get married and that's it.

"I am very sorry sir that I did not consult with you first and I would like to apologize for not asking those things before marrying your daughter" I said. That sounds believable enough.

"Apology accepted and why did you marry my daughter in Vegas of all places" he just had to ask that. Think Edward.

"Hollywood marriages take time and they are not private at all because paparazzi would want to take pictures. I recently had proposed to Bella and we were thinking of places to get married when we both thought why not just do it in Vegas since that won't take that much time" they should give me more improvisation work.

"I hear you and why do you think you are good for my daughter?" first of all I am the Edward Cullen and that would explain everything. In fact the question should have been why does my daughter think she is good for you.

"I can be there for her physically..."

"Don't talk about having sex with my daughter" right.

"I can care for her mentally and financially" I finished saying ignoring what he said before.

"Since Bella was talking about moving in with you I am assuming you have your own house"

"Yes sir" I feel like I am answering to a professor.

"How old are you Edward?"

"21 sir"

"Don't you want to be with someone your age?" I would love to be not married to your daughter, but do I get a say in it no.

"I love" that one word just makes me want to slap myself real hard- which is something considering I am not one for self harm, "Bella and I think age is not a matter to our relationship"

"You did know that Bella was dating some guy named Mike Newton" wait back up a second she was what! So I am her rebound. I have to clear this mess up.

" Bella and I's relationship was complicated as we both agreed to date other people at the same time we were seeing each other because the long distance wasn't helping either of us and also Bella didn't want the paparazzi crowding her so our relationship was kept a secret between us two. Although that did cause some problems as one of us would get jealous so we would end up breaking up but reconciling again" I said it in all one breath. Man I never knew my lungs could handle not having air for a long time.

"I have no words to say about your relationship but as long as you now promise to be faithful to my daughter I will give you my blessing" Finally! I thought I was gonna have to come up with more lies.

"Yes sir"

"You're free to go now Edward"

"Thank you sir" I quickly said and sprinted back into my room. And on the way there both my mom and sister gave me weird looks. I shut the door and Bella started asking me questions.

"You are still alive" she said as if she was happy and sad about this fact.

"Yes" I simply replied.

"What did my dad ask you? What did he say? Did he threaten you? Did he tell you that he is a police officer? Did he..." okay I can't handle having questions bombard straight into my face.

"You know Bella there are something you tell your husband like you were just in a relationship- I don't know maybe that makes it easier for when I am answering questions" I said and she looked shocked.

"I had forgotten about Mike and I dumped him two yesterday" Great.

"So I was right I am your rebound" I accused her.

"When did you say that and no you're not my rebound in fact you're nothing to me" I am nothing to her?

"I am nothing to you"

"I have only known you for a day and half so right now yes" I don't know why but it hurts to hear that.

"You know what let's just not talk about this since I want to sleep early tonight" I said and she just stood there looking all awkward. This is now awkward.

"So Bella…." I was trying to break down the awkwardness between us "are you sleeping here or are you going back with your dad" oh this is awkward.

"Well I will stay here if that's okay with you babe" why is she so damn hot I would actually wanna stay married with her. Dang the Edward Cullen doesn't think of long term relationships with girls, he just sleeps with them.

"I don't mind but the guest room is not organized so you would have to sleep in my room if that's okay with you" oh my gosh I must sound like a pervert. What if she rejects me and wants to go home, oh how I wish life was a bit simpler. And now I sound like a girl screaming OH my Gosh!

"Can I borrow some clothes? "She asked. I can't wait to go back to my normal life ( great there is not going to be a normal life for at least a whole f***** year); living with Bella is sure confusing right now and we haven't even spent a week together. After she went to the bathroom I just went straight bed.

*IAMTW*

**(Next morning)**

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen thank you for flying with LA K.P.E.B airways. Your journey should not be long, for safety reasons please avoid…" I wonder why they always make this long and boring speech because I for one don't listen to it no matter how many times they say it.

BPOV

"You know we are married but I don't even your favourites, so let's play 20 questions "I just nodded "ok ladies first" I am really surprised to see this side of Edward because I thought he would be a jerk but I guess people have more than one side to them.

"Full name"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" what a long name.

"Isabella Marie swan" my name sounds like a name an old person would have.

"Favourite colour"

"Brown" that is the colour of my eyes.

I was looking into his eyes when I said that and I couldn't help it and I blurted out the colour of his eyes without thinking. "Green"

This went on until we got off the plane and so far I hadn't seen any crazy fans for Edward until we were in the airport. Someone screamed "OMG there is Edward Cullen ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" this can't be good. Edward just wrapped an arm around my back and he whispered "its okay Bella they won't kill you" I think my face pretty much showed how I was nervous. "Ah you say that but can you see them". Luckily we saw Edward's body guard and he drove us to Edwards's house or rather a mansion, the house was big and really nice. When I got in I was lost for words….

"So you like it?" "I don't like it," Edward looked a bit hurt "but I love it wow who the heck designed this house did a great job" he looked happy.

" well that's good that you like it and uh my mom designed it she is an interior designer" I thought that Esme was loving, kind, caring , generous and other things as well but to top it off she is a wonderful interior designer. "Well I will show you to your bedroom" I just nodded. When we Edward showed me my bedroom I was truly amazed it was beautiful. The wall paper was a midnight blue; I think I was staring at the room for a long time because apparently Edward had gotten a text. His face looked happy but a little bit confused.


	9. my wife or a hookup?

AN: Nothing major changed

Constructive criticism appreciated.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Chapter 9- EPOV (my wife or a hook-up)

I had been showing Bella around the house and she looked pretty amazed with it but I think she was more amazed with her room. Rose did a fantastic job; I would have to thank her later. My phone beeped whilst Bella was in her day dream time.

**K-Hey sexy you wanna come over**

**E-Sure, I will be there in 10mins**

Normally I would be happy to go but since Bella was around I didn't know if she would feel comfortable to be left alone home. Just because it says I am married doesn't mean I can't have any freedom right and besides it's not like we are actually married.

"I am going to go out tonight but feel free to do anything you want, uh bye" she just nodded and she looked a bit sad but who cares, I mean I am Edward Cullen who doesn't care about other people's feelings uh this is so confusing.

*IAMTW*

(At Kate's house)

When I opened the door Kate literally jumped me and started kissing me passionately and then she stooped and asked me the question I was dreading the most. "so is it true that you are married" she is fast "yep" so I am guessing the whole world knows, so that means me getting married is a really big deal. "And besides did you text me to talk about my marriage or you needed company" I don't really feel like explaining myself to someone else about my 'marriage when I don't understand it too. I want to forget about what is happening in my life right now.

**BPOV (back at home)**

Edward had been gone for 2 hours and I was just sitting around watching TV when someone came in the house.

"Yo bro are you in the house or are you busy with your wife" the voice sounded like a big male, I just was starting to get up when someone came behind me. A tall man stood in front of me and he looked really huge but not that scary but like a big softie.

"Hello I am guessing you must be the wife" I just nodded "and I am guessing you are…"

"Oh right I am Emmett, Edward's older brother and speaking of Edward where is he?"

"He went out but you're welcome to stay for dinner". "Sure"

Emmett stayed over for dinner and he even watched the football game and after that he went home. Edward wasn't home yet and I had already left him dinner in the microwave.

I was getting ready for bed when I got a text.

**E-Won't be home tonight **

I know we are not married but I felt sad at the fact that Edward would rather be anywhere else than at his own home. I went to sleep tired that night because I thought Edward might come back anytime and also I was scared of sleeping in a big house alone. When I woke up I did my morning routine and I just wore my tank top and short shorts downstairs. I was in the middle of preparing my breakfast when a pair of hands wrapped themselves on my waist.


	10. PDA much!

AN: nothing major changed

Constructive criticism appreciated.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

Chapter 10- PDA much!

I got turned around and I saw Edward but before I could do anything he crashed his lips to mine. I was quite enjoying it and then I wrapped my legs around his waist. And we started moving towards the couch whilst we were still kissing. I took of his shirt and we were about to continue when we heard…

"Oh my gosh too much PDA my poor little innocent virgin eyes. I know you guys are married but keep your business locked in your bedroom and we have to get to school." By the end of Emmett's rant I was blushing so bad, I just stood up and tried to straighten myself.

"Well…"this is so embarrassing "I am going to go get changed and… guys feel free to have some breakfast." I was literally running upstairs. I locked my door in case if any one comes in.

EPOV (the same morning)

I had just arrived home since yesterday and I was tired. I got in the house and it something was smelling good so I just followed the aroma and it led me to the kitchen. I was expecting to see the whole room filled with food but instead I saw Bella wearing short shorts and a tank top and her back was to me so I couldn't see the 'front view'. All the things I wanted to do with that but I kept my thoughts pg rated instead of R18. Technically I could have those thoughts of her …'I think'. I went over to her and wrapped my hands around her waist and turned her around. I didn't give her time to object before I crashed my lips onto hers. She instantly responded and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her to the couch. We were making out for a long time and then she took of my pants and I was about to take off hers when I heard…

"Oh my gosh too much PDA my poor little innocent virgin eyes. I know you guys married but keep your business locked in your bedroom and we have to get to school." By the end of Emmett's rant, Bella was blushing quite a lot. I was about to say something when Bella said "Well…I am going to go get changed and guys feel free to have some breakfast." When she finished talking she was halfway up the stairs. After she was gone I turned to the devil himself…

"So Emmett wanna go eat breakfast whilst waiting for Bella" I am going to embarrass him bad but not now since I am hungry.


	11. the movie premiere

AN: the first part before the 1st *IAMTW* was added in, the talk between Lauren and Edward was also added in and half of Edwards POV was cut out. Otherwise no other changes were made.

Constructive criticism appreciated.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

Chapter 11-BPOV (the movie premiere)

I had just arrived to the school and it was big (Edward had dropped me off here). I was on my way to the administration office to get my timetable when someone attacked me and that someone just happened to be Alice.

"Hey Bella its good I found you early. So where are you headed to?" she asked the whole time having a big smile that I wandered if it hurt her jaw or not.

"To the administration..." I didn't even get to finish talking because Alice had begun talking again.

"Okay I will show you the way and we need to go shopping. You are going to learn that being married to my brother is a hard job" she whispered the last part. Most of the students were looking at me with a look of recognition. Great I just had to be married to Edward. We got into the administration office and the lady at the desk beamed up after seeing Alice. I guess someone is loved.

"What brings you here Alice" the lady asks as she stops typing on her laptop.

"We got a new student" she says pointing at me. She turns to look at me and her jaw drops- I imagine that if this was a cartoon her jaw would have dropped down to the floor.

"Oh my I get to meet the new Mrs Cullen. This is your timetable and I am guessing you won't need a map since you got Alice here" she said and her face looked a bit flushed.

"Thank you Miss" I say and I just realised that I don't even know her name.

"We better go Miss Coop" Alice says grabbing my hand and leading me out of the way.

"See you two" she says. As soon as we are outside Alice grabs my timetable and starts looking at it.

"We have got the majority of classes together and we have 3 classes together with Rose" that's good at least I would now one person in most of my classes but who is Rose.

"Who is Rose?" I ask and Alice pulls away from the map and looks at me to explain.

"Rose is my best friend and my older brother's girlfriend and also my boyfriends cousin" wow how is that even possible.

The bell rang at that moment.

"Unfortunately we don't have the same class right now but we have the same class in second period. To get to your first class go straight then turn right and right then you will be there. See you in second period" Alice said walking in the opposite direction. I started walking in the direction that Alice set me. This high school is more of a living jungle with eyes following me everywhere.

*IAMTW*

I was currently walking to the park tables with Edward with his arm around my waist. Edward had finished his UNI classes and he had come to get me from school. We were going to have lunch with; Alice, Jasper (Alice's boyfriend), Emmett and Rosalie (who I hadn't met since we didn't have any classes together until after lunch). I saw Alice sitting 3 tables down and we walked over there. Beside her was a tall blonde guy (who I would say is Jasper) and next to him was a really pretty blonde girl( who I am assuming is Rosalie) and next to her was Emmett. When we got there Edward pulled out a chair for me – he can be such a gentlemen …sometimes. But before I could thank him or say anything I was interrupted -

"Sup bro, did you get some after I left" Emmett did not just say that because I started blushing and I think my face looked like a red tomato. The girl sitting next to him just slapped his head.

"Dude you interrupted us in the morning and now you are insulting us" oh my gosh couldn't he just shut up about what happened in the morning. Thankfully the tall blonde guy saved me from more embarrassment from Edward and Emmett.

"So, you must be the unlucky Bella then" I just nodded and I thought it would have been pretty clear "hey jasper how could you…" he was cut off "I am jasper, Alice's boyfriend." So I was right.

"Yep I am the one and only and I wouldn't consider myself unlucky though" my face had returned to its normal colour by now

"Hi Bella my name is Rosalie, but call me Rose and I am Emmett's girlfriend."I was instantly welcomed. We all ate our lunch while conversing with each other. Edward excused himself halfway through it to go get some drinks and I left 10 minutes after to go to the bathroom. When I was returning I saw Edward around a corner with a girl talking- I couldn't exactly see her face.

"Lauren what a nice surprise to see you here." Edward said. How does he know her?

"Yes and I can say the same thing about you. This doesn't seem like the normal places you hang out at. So, what are you doing here?" Lauren said. So, I guess Edward is more into the celebrity life. I thought he was down to earth...he acts like it most times.

"Just having lunch with my friends and my wife" he said. Hearing him say the word wife just gives me chills (the good kind).

"So, it's true that you're married. You are the one who always says commitment isn't just your thing. Does your wife know about us?" Great how many girls is he possibly dating or fooling around with. Of course commitment wouldn't be his thing.

"People change and my wife don't need to know about us." Nice work Edward.

"Wow who ever this girl is was dumb enough to say yes to you" Lauren said. I guess she is right I was fooled by his looks and drunk enough to say yes.

"Don't insult my wife" he said. At least he defended me.

"Sorry, so you free tonight?"

"No I have a movie premiere" I had forgotten about the premiere.

"Actors have so much stuff to do us model's don't do that much" I should have seen that coming. Edward is always seen with models-I might or might have not googled him. I better be heading back to the table. I started walking back when Edward spotted.

"Hey Bella wait up" he called, couldn't he just have ignored me. I stopped and turned around to face him. He caught up with me and you can guess who trailed behind.

"So this is your wife?" Lauren asked looking at Edward.

"Yes, urgh Lauren this is Bella my wife and Bella this is Lauren my friend" Edward introduced. I wonder how many of Edward's 'friends' I am going to meet.

"It's nice to meet you" I said to Lauren extending my hand and she shook it with a big smile on her face.

"You too well I better be going" she said turning around and going.

*IAMTW*

Rose and Alice had persuaded me to go shopping for a dress for Edward's movie premiere tonight. We had been in the mall for 2 hours and they had gotten my dress including a whole new set of clothes. Right now Alice was doing my makeup and Rose was doing my hair. After 3 hours of torture, I was fully dressed in a blue dress which reached my knee length, my hair had curls in it and the shoes were 5 inch high heels and of course my beautiful diamond ring. I went downstairs to meet Edward and he looked gorgeous in his suit and his hair looked untamed.

Edward took my hand and he wrapped his arm around my waist and said "wow babe you look gorgeous tonight". He then kissed my cheek.

"Thanks and you look good too"

We drove to the premiere and when I got out of the car people were shouting Edward's name and they were asking so many questions.

"Edward, who's your wife, when did you guys get married, how long did you guys date…"

**********EPOV (after school) **********

*IAMTW*

The girls went shopping for 2 hours with Bella and when they got here they just went straight up to Bella's room. They took 3 hours to dress and put make up on Bella. Seriously I don't get why girls bother with things like hair and makeup, I mean I don't need 3 hours for those things and the girls still dig me. When Bella came down the stairs she looked extremely sexy words could not describe her. I took her hand and wrapped my hands around her waist and I couldn't stop myself from blurting the words.

"Wow babe you look gorgeous tonight". I then kissed her cheek. "Thanks and you look good too" I know I do.

We drove to the premiere and when I got out of the car people were shouting my name as usual but they were asking me so many questions about my wife and blah, blah.

"Who's your wife, when did you guys get married, how long did you guys date…"

The movie was interesting… wait did I say that I meant I made the movie interesting. We were halfway in the movie when I went to the bathroom. "I will be right back" I told Bella.

When I got out I was attacked by no other than my co-star Tanya not that I minded it. She started kissing and we made out for 20 minutes before I started panicking about the paparazzi finding me and also about Bella worrying about me.

**********BPOV**********

Edward had gone to the bathroom for at least 15 minutes and I was worried that something bad had happened to him. So being the nice wife I am I went to check out what was happening but instead I saw Edward busy lip locking his co-star. It hurt to see him with another girl who wasn't me- I think I am starting to like Edward. I went to the bathroom and started to cry. I think I had been crying in the bathroom stalls for quite a long time because I heard two girls talking.

"Seriously why did Edward marry that ugly b****" I looked over and the girls pretended to be gagging. "I mean I love him and he loves me too so why get married to 'it'" when I looked over again I saw that it was the girl who was kissing Edward before. "I know right I bet it won't even last that long, 3 months tops" ouch that hurt "3 months are you crazy, 1 month tops" I guess people don't think we are going to stay married for a long time. "Okay we better go now" they left the bathroom and I got a text.

**E-Where are you, we are leaving in 5 mins**

**B-Okay **

**********EPOV**********

When I went back I didn't see Bella in her sit.

**E-Where are you, we are leaving in 5 mins**

**B-Okay **

She came back and she looked like she had been crying. "Are you okay" "yep, let's go". I didn't really trust what she said but decided on letting it go. When we went outside we were bombard by flashes and questions by the paparazzi.


	12. is it me or does he sound gay?

AN: nothing major changed

Constructive criticism appreciated.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

Chapter 12 (is it me or does he sound gay)

The next day I went to school and when I arrived they was a new student there. He was tall with black spiky hair, he had a nice tan and black eyes. He was sitting alone so I sat next to him.

"Hey I am Isabella Sw-Cullen" I don't know but my name seems to fit in with the surname Isabella Cullen-Isabella Swan or Bella Cullen- Bella Swan, "but call me Bella and you're…" his eyes seemed to brighten up

"Oh my gosh you are Isabella Cullen, such a lucky girl I mean getting married to that sexy man that's wow" okay is it me or does he sound gay "and I mean look at his eyes and his bronze hair which can't be tamed I mean nice and his body is to die for and ahhh…"I think he was lost in his dream land, I cleared my throat trying to gain his attention, ahem. "I mean he looks good but I won't date him besides I am already dating someone" wow what a 'lucky' girl if you get what I mean. I think he came back from his dream land because he had forgotten to give me his name. "Oh right my name is Jacob but you can call me Jake, J or Jakey" Jakey a little to girly "but I would prefer if you called my Jakey or j". "So j wanna hang out after school" if Edward spends his free time lip locking with other girls then I should be able to see or hangout with other guys right. "Sure and here is my number so text me and we need to go shopping I mean your clothes are okay but not fantastic" okay he is definitely gay.

*IAMTW*

**E-Are you free tonight?**

I am guessing he doesn't have a girl tonight so he is now thinking about the 'wife'.

**B-Nope**

I think he expects me to not have a life and that would be in character for him.

**E-Are you going to be home?**

Seriously can he act more desperate?

**B-Yes**

**E-So why won't you be free**

Seriously he is acting way to desperate, does he think that I will be there when ever he needs me and when he doesn't I won't be bothered. Well let's see how you like it now Edward.

**B-I am hanging out with j**

I hope I can make him jealous… with a gay guy. I mean he pretty much lip locks with everyone and even though we agreed to be able to date others he should be able to refrain himself from jumping any girl. I won't be surprised to know that he might have kissed a lot of girls.

**E-Who is j?**

Okay now he has some nerve snooping into my life, I mean can't he get a hint that I won't be busy and just live it there.

**B-He is just this guy I met and I better get ready**

**E-Fine then**

There was a knock on the door and in came Jake (I can't call him Jakey or j that sounds ridiculous) and another guy who was about the same height as him. The other guy was tall, he had brunette hair, brown eyes and he is body was o-k-a-y I guess.

"Oh Bella, hope you don't mind but I brought my boyfriend Seth and we also brought some movies". "Don't worry its fine and which movies" we ended up watching hunger games. We were half hour into the movie when we started having debates about it.

"don't you think it's pathetic what they do, pretending to be a couple and being in love with each other just to survive" Jake said that, ouch that hurt I mean we are pretending to be married just to save our reputations and coming to think of it, it isn't my reputation we are saving Edward's.

"I understand Peeta I mean he loves her but to her it's a way to survive" Seth said.

"I think it is okay I mean they did want to survive after all" I said. I learn't a lot about both of them we had finished 2 movies of the hunger games when Edward came home.

"Honey I am home" sure now he wants to be all sweet like he cares. I mean he is practically a man whore. "In the living room"

"Edward wanna join us" Jake asked. Oh, no I do not want my night to be ruined.

"I think he is busy tonight" I made sure my face looked like I did not want him to stay.

"Yeah I will be off now" phew.

**********EPOV**********

I felt like I have been neglecting Bella since… well the day she moved in and I thought I could make it up to her by going out for movies or anything tonight.

**E-Are you free tonight?**

I think she should be free right, it's not like she does anything at night in LA.

**B- Nope**

I was not expecting that.

**E-Are you going to be home?**

I might as well fish for news; she could be dating someone or seeing someone behind my back. Wow wait up there buddy remember your rule, 'dating other people is allowed'. When I made that rule I was thinking about my uh needs and now to think of her dating someone else feels wrong and I am getting this weird feeling in my stomach. Oh now sound like an a****** saying that her dating other people is wrong, I mean I do kiss anyone with the female characteristics.

**B-Yes**

Okay she is going to be busy but at home, something is not adding up.

**E-So why won't you be free**

**B-I am hanging out with j**

J what a weird name so he is probably some dude she is hooking up with.

**E-Who is j?**

You know what they say curiosity killed the cat but now curiosity is killing me.

**B-He is just this guy I met and I better get ready**

Okay a date then. Oh wish it was me. Bella is so beautiful with her long mahogany hair, her pale face and her lips oh dam those lips so red and full and… okay I need to find out tonight then.

**E-Fine then**

I know I now sound like an arrogant, selfish jerk but… ah I hate how they is no excuse.

When I went home I made sure to voice myself out.

"Honey I am home". "In the living room" and when I got there I saw two guys sitting at each end of her.

"Edward wanna join us" the tall one with a tan asked. I was about to say yes when Bella said "I think he is busy tonight" I am not busy tonight but her look made me do a double take to my thoughts. And instead of saying yes I ended up saying, "no thanks, I am busy .I will be off now".

When I got to my room I decided to see who was free; I texted Kate since she was my first choice.

**E-Hey are you free tonight **

**K-Nope busy**

Okay onto option two Tanya.

**E-Hey are you free tonight **

**T-Nope busy**

Okay option 3 Jessica.

**E-Hey are you free tonight **

**J-Nope busy**

Okay onto option 4 Lauren.

**E-Hey are you free tonight **

**L- Nope busy**

What's up with women being busy tonight? Am I losing my appeal since I am now married...


	13. congratulations mr and mrs cullen

AN: nothing major changed

Constructive criticism appreciated.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

**Chapter 13 (congratulations Mr. and Mrs Cullen)**

**********BPOV**********

It has been two weeks since that fateful day when Edward actually came downstairs to watch movies with me, Jake (or Jakey as he likes to be called) *mind shudder* and Seth, saying he wasn't busy after all… sure he wasn't. I have been hanging out with Jake and Seth everyday and Edward manages to tag himself all the time. So now its Seth-Jake and Bella …. Edward

***flashback***

**We were about to go and see a movie when Edward came downstairs already dressed and he just tagged along.**

**At the movies**

"**Okay Bella and I will sit at the back row and you guys can sit in front okay" since when did I agree to this.**

**The movie we were watching was scary so I would always jump and end up on Edward's lap. I don't know how it happened but we ended up having a make out session in the cinema. When we got out they were hundreds of girls screaming Edward's name and a lot of people taking pictures.**

**When we got home that night I was so pissed off and that's when it all started. I vomited for 10 minutes straight up. Edward helped me during the whole night and I ended up staying in his room that night.**

***end of flashback***

I have been feeling sick for the last couple of days. I vomit all in the morning and I can't stand other foods like cheese and I like foods which I never liked and I cry at random times. After the first week of this Edward decided to take me to the hospital. Actually the final straw was when I vomited on him by mistake, I didn't have the strength to go to the bathroom and I thought the feeling of vomit would leave me but I guess it did leave onto Edward's shirt and shoes.

We were in the waiting room when the doctor called us in. he was tall, blue eyes and he looked like he was in his thirties.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I am doctor Ulluey. So what hurts?" DrUlluey asked

"My stomach and I have been vomiting for the past couple of days" please don't tell me I have a stomach bug.

"Did you eat anything different?" .hmm lemme think I ate… nah I have already eaten it.

"Nope, everything I ate I have already eaten it"

"Okay have you been feeling dizzy lately" seriously where do they get these questions?

"Nope"

"I will take a urine and a blood sample" I nodded "okay sit back and relax for the blood sample and then I will give you a container for the urine sample" the blood sample only took 3 minutes and after that the doctor handed me the container and I went into the toilet to do the deed. After I finished peeing I tore of some tissues and wrapped the container with them. I went back into the room to hand back my container. When I got in the doctor asked for it and told me that he will be back in a couple minutes. Edward and I didn't talk for the time the doctor was out.

The doctor came back after 20 minutes and he was smiling so much that it looked like it hurt.

"Well congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen you are having two babies" how is it congratulations that I am having two babies… having a what! I don't think I heard him right I can't have a baby. I am only 18 and…

"What!" I practically screamed and the last think I remembered was seeing black before I fell onto the bed.

**********EPOV**********

When the doctor came back he was smiling so much that it looked like it hurt.

"Well congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen you are having two babies" how is it congratulations that she is sick and having a babies… having a what! I don't think I heard him right I can't have babies, I already have a daughter. I don't even remember us being together. Maybe its J baby because they have been hanging out for a while or the one. "What" Bella screamed and I didn't hear anything else because I fainted.


	14. meet Emma cullen

AN: nothing major changed

Constructive criticism appreciated.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

Chapter 14 (meet Emma Cullen)

************DrUlluey POV************

What a weird couple. Both of them fainting and coming to think of it aren't they too young to be married and the boy looks too familiar. Oh right he is the one filling my daughters walls. That dude from those movies she watches. I might as well take some photos for my daughter.

**********BPOV**********

All I could see was white and I heard a voice saying congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen you having two babies…

How can I have babies with someone who… well who is Edward.

**Click **

Why does it sound like someone is taking photos?

**Click **

Whoever is taking photos of me is asking for death

**Click **

Stop taking photos. Ughhh, why can't I open my eyes?

**********DrUlluey POV**********

Man my daughter is going love these photos. They are so real and …

Mrs Cullen started to stir. I quickly put my phone back into my pocket and I watched her open one eye curiously and she started to look around the room.

"Mrs. Cullen would you like anything to eat or drink". I might as well cover up the fact that I was taking photos of her husband and her or otherwise she will think I am a stalker or a creep.

"No thank you". Man couldn't she just say yes so I can live the room. Well… this is awkward.

"Well I will live you to wait for your husband and when he wakes up you guys are free to leave." Which patient is next?

**********EPOV**********

When I woke up from my, sleeping state I saw Bella looking around the room and she was blushing. She one heck of a weird girl. No one between us bothered to talk when we were going to the car. If there was tension in the hospital room, well it was worse now.

**********BPOV**********

The conversation with the doctor was a bit strange; it looked like he was trying to escape. That probably means that he might have been taking those pictures. Thankfully Edward woke up 2 minutes after the doctor was gone. The car ride was extremely quite. Edward was just starring straight to the road and I was crying. When we got home instead of talking to me he just sent me a text.

**E-I won't be home tonight.**

"Real mature Edward, seriously if you don't want to talk to me then don't"

"Yeah I wanna talk to someone who cheated on me and you know the worst part you are f***ing pregnant with the bastards children." what a hypocrite calling me out on cheating when he has done stuff with other girls since we have been 'married'.

"You bastard how dare you call me a cheater and just to say something there are your babies. Who would I have cheated on you with, ha?" seriously the only male people I have been hanging out with are all taken or gay.

"I don't know maybe Jake and Seth; you have been spending quite a lot of time with them"

"Right. I have been spending time with my friends who happen to be dating and I don't mean dating girls but each other and off the topic of them why would it matter to you if I was dating anyone. After all you are the one who made that rule and if recall it goes 'dating other people is allowed' and if you want to blame someone about cheating then talk to yourself for I know you haven't been having sex with me but other girls, and you blame me at least I don't fool around with other people." That should make him think.

He just stomped off into his car. After I watched some old romantic films and I ate ice-cream until I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened the door only to find a little girl with beautiful bronze curls and green eyes who looked to be around 5 or 6 years old standing next to what I would call a guard holding a pink backpack. She looked like Edward.

"Hello who might you be?" she is cute.

"Well my name is Emerald Cullen and I am guessing you are my new mom now"


	15. goodbye

AN: a few things have been tweaked but nothing major changed.

Constructive criticism appreciated.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

Chapter 15 (goodbye)

"_Well my name is Emerald Cullen and I am guessing you are my new mom now"_I don't remember having another baby with Edward and even having a baby before I met Edward.

"Are you Mrs Cullen?"

"No sorry I mean I am and how can I help you" how dumb am I to remember my new surname.

"Well little Miss Cullen has come from a sleepover from her friend's house"

"Okay" I say and he looks at me as if I am forgetting something. "Right thank you and I will take over from here" I say and the gentlemen hands me the pink backpack. We got inside and she sat on the couch.

"How was your sleepover?" I might as well start up the conversation.

"It was fun" she gave me a short reply; I was expecting her to give me the detailed version. I thought that's what kids want.

"So emerald..." she cut me off before I could finish.

"Emma, call me Emma that's my nickname" she said.

"Okay Emma how old are you?" she raised 5 fingers.

"What is your favourite food?" she seemed to have an internal battle before she answered.

"McDonalds" I could kill for a burger right now.

"Emma would you like to McDonalds right now" her eyes lit up.

"Yes I would love to" she is so adorable.

*IAMTW*

We got back home at 7pm. The whole day was so much fun, Emma is a fun kid. I am not particularly a patient person when it comes to kids but with Emma it just felt so natural. We did go to McDonalds after that we went to the aquarium which was really cool. Emma was so excited to see all the sea creatures and somehow she had brought her camera so we ended up taking many pictures. If there is one thing I can say about Emma she is photogene tic, she just looks good in pictures no matter which angle the photo is taken from- I guess we know where she inherits it from. We then went shopping after that; I am not a big fan of shopping but with Emma she makes it fun. She modelled all the clothes she was trying out and she would pretend to pose for pictures while wearing the clothes and she made me model the clothes which I did not agree to at first but, eventually agreed to after some persuading from Emma. Although the down low was the paparazzi- at least they weren't up in our faces but they did take a lot of pictures. I did like how I bonded with Emma.

"Emma what would you like for dinner?" we were in the dining room watching some movie which was on.

"Pizza" she said with a hopeful face.

"Okay" I am feeding this kid to much unhealthy foods because of my laziness. I ordered the pizza and it came in around 20 minutes. We ate our pizza and now we were watching toy story and we were imitating the cowboy's voice and I was actually having fun.

"howdy mate" that was the only line I could say without looking like a fool and every time I said it Emma would laugh very loudly. But when Emma said it was way funnier "h-o-o-o-o-o-o-w-d-y mate" she dragged the howdy for a good 30 seconds and she would do the whole hand gesture and a funny face expression.

After toy story was finished Emma wanted to watch sponge bob square pants and she fell asleep 10 minutes after it had started. I wasn't sure which room to take her to but I just put her in my room and I made a makeshift bed on the floor for myself.

And it all started after that night.

**Day 1**

Edward did not show up today and I spent the day with Emma. We went to the park and had to fight our way through the paparazzi. Emma was asking all day where her father was but I managed to come up with a lie that he was promoting a movie outside the country.

**Day 2**

Lied to the gang telling them I was out of the country. More morning sickness and my diet was changing I was liking foods I despised before. Watched Disney movies with Nessie and Edward didn't show up, text, email or call altogether.

**Day 3**

Went to the movies with Nessie and spent 15 minutes in the bathroom throwing up. Paparazzi took lots of photos of us. Edward still did not show up.

**Day 4**

Read the magazine and saw an article about us.

**Is Hollywood newest couple having trouble in paradise?**

**It has been reported that Bella Cullen was seen with Renesmee Cullen on 2 occasions without Edward. Here are the two pictures.**

**Is it Splitsville with Edward or is it mommy time with Renesmee.**

After I read that Emma wanted to play model up- a game which she made up. We dressed up in different outfits and we would model in those clothes while the other would be taking pictures. We took some pictures of both of us and I saved one as my screensaver. Edward still didn't show up.

**Day 5**

Went to the supermarket and bought some groceries. Toured around LA taking a lot of pictures. Got a text from Jake.

**j-Hey hw r u**

**b-M gdnd u**

**j-Gdnd when r u coming bck to xul**

I was dreading that question because I don't even know when I am going back or if I would be going back there.

**b-Soon **

**j-Kk**

We had pizza for dinner and we ended up sleeping in the lounge. Edward still did not show up.

**Day 6**

Spent the whole day painting and watched E! News, entertainment tonight and read a lot of magazines to see what they were all saying about Edward and me. Most of them were saying we were splitting and I think it is true because I haven't seen him for 6 days now.

**Day 7**

I have made up my mind. I am not going to stay here; I am going back to forks and I am going to hand over Emma to Carslie and Esme and I am going to call Edward about that annulment. I finished packing after 3 hours and I cleaned the house. _This is it I am leaving this life_… I thought to myself as we reached to the airport and we went onto the plane.


	16. the letter

AN: nothing major changed

Constructive criticism appreciated.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

Chapter 16(the letter)

I still couldn't believe it when Bella told me that Jake and Seth are gay and I still remember the fight and I remember what Bella said to me about being a bastard and other things which I think she was thinking in her mind.

_**You bastard how dare you call me a cheater and just to say something it is your baby. Who would I have cheated on you with, ha?**_

I don't know what was going in my mind when I said that I thought that she cheated and I was really angry to not even think of what I was saying. She practically yelled at me and I know I was acting like a jerk. After the fight I stomped off and I drove around in circles until I reached - hotel. I stayed in the hotel every single day.

The truth is that when the doctor told us that Bella was pregnant I was just scared because of what happened to Irina 5 years ago.

***flashback***

**I was at the park with my girlfriend for 2 years Irina. Right now she is 39 weeks along the pregnancy and I still remember the time when we found out that she was pregnant; I was thrilled and scared at the same time but I managed to get over my fear and accept it. We were just taking a stroll and eating ice-cream when I turned around and saw a trail of water behind us. At first I didn't think anything about it but then I realized the trail kept on following us.**

"**Uh Irina I don't know if it is just me but there is a trail of water behind us, actually behind you" I don't know if it is what I said but Irina looked panicked.**

"**Edward I think that is my water" okay no offence to what she is saying but I don't remember her bringing water here or even buying it.**

"**Your what?"**

"**I think my water just broke" how funny.**

"**Irina your water can't break when you don't even have water here"**

"**Edward just f***ing listen here and call your dad or mom to come and pick us here cause my water broke" I was about to say something when she held up her hand signalling me to stop "and don't even try to joke because my water breaking means I might be going to labour" S***. That was unexpected but on to important matters, who should I call my mom or my dad. What would I say to my mom- hey mom guess what; my girlfriend's water just broke or to my dad- hey dad Irina's water just broke… yeah not. Uh now I wish I could drive but no I am still in the progress of learning.**

"**What was that" seriously my handsome face is going to be ruined.**

"**Edward either call your parents or give me the damn phone" oh right calling my… fine I will call my dad then since he is a doctor.**

**921 379 378 **

**Dialing- ringing-1, 2, 3, 4**

"**Hello son"**

"**Uh dad can you come and pick us up at the marine park uh Irina'swaterjustbroke" I said that end part really quickly.**

"**Uh Edward would you mind repeating the end part of your rant"**

"**Uh Irina's water just…broke"**

"**Okay I am on my way now" phew that conversation is over now.**

"**Uh Irina my dad is coming so do you want to sit on the bench"**

"**Sure" **

***20 minutes later***

**Irina has been having contractions for the past 5 minutes and I think she is going in labour.**

"**Ughhh you a****** why did you get me pregnant this f***ing baby won't get out" man was her grip on me tight and she looked tomato red whilst screaming mostly at me and a lot of swear words ."Come on Irina keep on pushing" doctor Griffin was telling her. My father wasn't in the room because that would have been awkward.**

"**Shut your pie-hole doctor you aren't the one pushing" he got burned.**

"**She didn't mean that doctor"**

"**It's okay I understand how women must feel in this time"**

"**Edward" she called my name, I then turned to look at her. "Shut up" ouch. "And you doctor don't know how this feels and just for the record I am never going to have another baby ever… owww get this thing uh I mean baby out of me"**

"**Okay 2 more pushes and uh that's bad. Nurse bring me my sedating needle"**

"**Uh what's bad" is the baby dead or something.**

"**Well Irina is starting to bleed and if we don't get the baby out soon he/she might die or…"**

**They started to do weird tests on her and all different things and they made me leave the room.**

***5 agonizing minutes later***

**The doctor came back with a happy and sad look.**

"**Uh Edward I am sorry to tell you that uh your girlfriend didn't make it and…" I lost it after he said that and I started to scream and then I marched straight into the room to see the nurse covering I—I can't even say her name. My body just felt numb after I saw that and I just started to cry. The last thing I remember is being carried off and being put on a bed. When I woke up I heard a baby crying wait a baby.**

"**Edward honey you woke up. Would you like anything to eat or drink" my mother asked me whilst holding a baby- a baby something is weird around here.**

"**No thank you and why are you carrying a baby"**

"**Oh this is your baby, would you like to hold her"**

"**Uh I guess so" I held her and I saw that she had Irina's face, eyelashes and lips too. That's when I made my promise to look after her no matter what and to love her.**

***3 days later***

**The funeral was held at the saint Maria's church and everyone in my class came.**

***end of flashback***

And then after that I looked after our daughter and a year after when I was performing a play at high school I was then discovered by a famous director who happened to be in town that weekend. After Irina died I was so hurt that I didn't want to get emotionally attached to anyone and that's when I started not caring about women and just using them for my pleasure. And I know that because of that, that doesn't give me a reason to act like a jerk but I still do. So since Bella came into my life I found myself getting attached to her every day even though we only spent about a month together and that's why I felt jealous when she would hang out with Jake and Seth a lot of times that I started tagging myself to their trio. And that's why when the doctor told us that she was pregnant I started blaming it on her that she cheated because I was scared.

On day 4 of locking myself in here I saw an article which was hard to believe.

**Is Hollywood newest couple having trouble in paradise?**

What do they mean by that?

**It has been reported that Bella Cullen was seen with Cullen's daughter on 2 occasions without Edward. Here are the two pictures.**

My selfishness made me forget about my daughter and my other children in Bella's stomach.

**Is it Splitsville with Edward or is it mommy time with Emma.**

How did they even think about that? I am not even sure if we are still okay.

I think it's time I go back and see my wife and my kid.

***4 days later***

I am wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap whilst walking in the mall. I thought that I should buy chocolates and rose's to apologize to Bella. My disguise had been waking before I saw 3 teen girls looking at me curiously. They kept on doing that until one of them came up to me and asked for an autograph.

"Excuse me Mr. I know this may sound weird but can I please have your autograph because you look like Edward Cullen" I knew this would happen soon.

"Okay fine I am Edward Cullen and where do you want me to sign" she gasped and she gave me her purse, phone and sharpie.

"And what's your name"

"Jane Voltaire and can my sisters come too"

"Sure" when Jane pointed to them, they came running really quickly.

"What are your names and can you give me something to sign"

"Our names are Heidi and Sulpica." They said really quietly and after that I quickly signed them

**Life is too short to live in fear**- that was for Heidi and Sulpica.

**Being brave is a good quality****- **that was for Jane.

"So girls tell me where I can get good chocolates and roses."

"Well you can go to Dandelion and Co (**A/N: doesn't exit)** for roses and Devon Port (**A/N: this place is in New Zealand)** for chocolates and out of curiosity is it true that you guys are splitting up" Jane said.

"Well I actually don't know"

"Make sure you guys don't because I love Bella okay" I gave her the look saying what about me, "and you too"

"Okay and bye"

At least neither other people nor the paparazzi spotted me. When I reached roses and Co I went to the counter to ask for advice since I don't know anything about roses.

"Uh excuse me what sort of flowers should I get if I want to apologize to my w-girlfriend." Don't want to blow my cover now.

"You should get her Daffodils or Daisy's "

"Thank you"

After buying the flowers I bought the chocolate which was shaped in hearts saying the words- 'I am sorry'.

After my shopping in the mall I drove home happy to see my wife and kid. When I reached my house I didn't see Bella's car in the driveway and I thought maybe she went to the park. But when I went into the house something was wrong, it looked as if no one had been in there for a couple of days' went to Bella's room to check if her stuff was there but when I got there it was all empty except for the furniture which was there before she arrived. I then proceeded to go to my bedroom and I saw a letter on the middle of my bed. I quickly reached to it and I started ripping the envelope.

**To Edward**

It read.

**I know we have only known each other for a month and I won't lie and say that it was the most stress free month of my life but we managed to pull through. I know we planned on staying married for at least for a year but I don't think I can do it anymore.**

Does that mean she is planning on divorcing me? She can't do that.

**I am very sorry to say that I want an annulment. **

I didn't do anything to upset her did I. I thought she would keep the promise and just because I didn't show up for 6 days or so she wants to divorce.

**To save you from trouble of coming to see me I have already put the papers in your drawer and also I have already signed them. I can pay my half and don't bother calling to talk because I know this is what you wanted from the start before your agent told you to do this for the fans.**

It is true but that was then and now I don't mind being married to her.

**It's just that I don't think I can do this anymore. I can't pretend to be married to someone who doesn't want to take responsibility of your own child. And don't about my children I will take care of them. And just to say there are still your children but I don't want you in their life. Onto more important matters- you could have told me that you had another child so that I could have been prepared; just because we are not married out of love doesn't mean that you shouldn't tell me this things. If I had not been at your house when you decided to run off who would have taken care of your child. That's also why I decided why we should get divorced because what would you tell your kid about who I am, because when she came she just said 'you're my new mom' and what is that meant to mean. Don't get me wrong I love her so much but I just want her to have normalcy in her life meaning I have to go and you can find yourself a real girlfriend and also can you try to have actual relationships for your child. So you will get her at your parents' house because that's where I am going to drop here off.**

She can't do that to me. I just felt like I have been told the worst thing someone can be told.


	17. how to break the news

AN: nothing major changed

Constructive criticism appreciated.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

Chapter 17(how to break the news)

I never knew that it would be this hard to leave this house. I know I spent most of my time crying or thinking about the women Edward was with and has been with. And when I found out that he had a daughter before that just crushed my heart; not that I didn't I love her because I did love Emma like a mother, a friend and a sister but it crushed me because I wasn't sure how many other unexpected children I am going to see or unexpected guests/visitors. And when he just stomped off that day I felt as if a part of me was ripped off. And when I was writing that letter to Edward my hands were shaking so much and I was crying. I was never one to believe in love but I feel every part of me being pulled towards Edward, physically- who can resist his messy bronze hair, his emerald green eyes that when you look inside them they seem to be going deeper and it's like you can see the real Edward…_**or the Edward I saw the first couple of days**_, his luscious lips which I wanted to kiss all the time but can't, his perfectly symmetrical face and his abs… I think I might have been drooling whilst thinking, mentally- his complicated mind and also his intelligence. He is like the whole package you would like in a man except the sleeping around part.

I didn't realize that we had reached the little airport in Seattle and Emma had fallen asleep on my lap. I carried her in my hands gently whilst I was pushing my other bag to my car which I had made sure it had flown with us. I drove all the way to forks listening to all Adele's songs and a few songs from Bruno mars. Emma woke up a couple of times only for 5 minutes asking questions like where are we, where are we going and how long till we get there. We arrived there in Forks nearly in the night and before we went to the Cullen's house I took Emma out for an ice-cream to explain to her about the whole change of situation. We went to Cookies and Playdoh ice-cream shop (**A/N: don't exit but if it did I would definitely go there).**

"What do you want Emma" I asked her when we reached the counter.

"Mint choc chip" wow the girl knows what she wants.

"We will have two mint choc chip ice-creams" I told the checkout guy.

We were halfway eating our ice-creams when I decided to break the news to Emma.

"Well Emma you know how your dad has not been around home" she nodded and her mouth was filled with chocolate.

"Well we decided that we are going to breakup"

"What does breakup mean" man I wish she was a little older so this process wouldn't take long.

"Well breaking up is when people who live together don't think it's good for them to still live together"

"So you mean you are leaving us" when she puts it that way it makes me sound like the bad guy when I am not. I nodded my head.

"So you don't love me anymore?" Why does she have to be so cute with her pout and also sound so innocent?

"Of course I still love you sweetheart"

"Then don't leave us"

"It's hard for me Emma but you will live with your grandparents until your father comes and picks you up"

"Would you still visit me though?"

"Of course I will but tonight you are going to your grandparent's house right"

"Okay"

*IAMTW*

I was nervous on how I was going to drop of Emma to Esme and Carslie. I knocked on the door 3 times before Esme's kind heart shaped face showed up.

"Oh, hello Bella and Emma. To what pleasure do we owe your visit"

"Well Esme there is something I need to speak with both of you. So is Carslie home"

"Oh yes and pardon my rudeness come on in"

*************EPOV************

I don't know how many times I kept re-reading the letter and I heard the door bell ring after reading the letter the tenth time… I think. I went downstairs and opened the door only shocked to see Tanya dressed in a short skirt that barely covered her a** and a white shirt which had two buttons opened up revealing some of her cleavage. I was about to ask her what was going on when she signalled me to stop before I could ask her to come in she pushed past me into the house and she took out her iphone and it started playing a tune.

Duh duh…duh… duh_**-(A/N: Disclaimer- I do not own or have written this song it is by Adele and it is called rumour has it)**_

She started singing.

_**She, she ain't real,**_

Tanya was strutting around trying to look all sexy which was not working with my glum mood. And then she pointed to a picture of Bella in a magazine._**  
**__**She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,**_

And then she pointed to herself whilst dancing._**  
**__**She is a stranger,**_

She pointed back to Bella in the magazine._**  
**__**You and I have history,'**_

She got onto my lap and pointed to me and then her. And I don't know which history she meant for us other than entertaining each other._**  
**__**Or don't you remember?**_

And then she got up still dancing_**.**__**  
**__**Sure, she's got it all,**_

She then pointed to another picture of Bella with emerald._**  
**__**But, baby, is that really what you want?**_

And then she made a look which looked as if she was asking me_**  
**__**  
Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
She made a fool out of you,**__**  
**__**And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
She made your heart melt,  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,**_

She was still dancing but I didn't get this part._****_

_**Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,**_

She, is half your age,

What the f*** she ain't half my age or anywhere closer to it._**  
**__**But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,**_

What the hell._**  
**__**I heard you've been missing me,**_

Only in her dreams._**  
**__**You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,**_

Like what I haven't been exactly a social person these couple of days._**  
**__**Like when we creep out and she ain't around,**_

She may not have been around but she surely knew about it otherwise she wouldn't write it in the letter._**  
**__**Haven't you heard the rumours?**_

They haven't been any rumours. Have they?_****_

_**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of me,**_

Since when did I make a fool out of her because I thought it was her who makes a fool out of herself._**  
**__**And, boy, you're bringing me down**__**,**_

Since when?_**  
**__**You made my heart melt**__**-**_ I know I am hot and all but the heart seriously_**, **__**yet I'm cold to the core,**_ is that meant to be a compliment or an insult._**  
**__**But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,**__**  
**_still didn't get that part.

_****__**Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,**_

And the music started slowing down._****_

_**All of these words whispered in my ear,**_

What words._**  
**__**Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,**_

Okay?_**  
**__**Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,**_

What exactly._**  
**__**People say crazy things,**_

If you say the magazine people then totally true._**  
**__**Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,  
Just 'cause you heard it,**_

Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,  
Rumour has it, rumour,

But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.

She can't leave me when we haven't been together. After she stopped singing she rushed over to me and placed herself in my lap and was about to kiss me when I remembered Bella's unspoken words

**I just want her to have normalcy in her life meaning I have to go and you can find yourself a real girlfriend and also can you try to have actual relationships for your child.**

I stopped Tanya and she pouted whilst looking at me. And I think she changed her tactic.

"ohh Eddie" I grimaced as she called me that "I have missed you so much, it feels as if we haven't seen each other for years" she's good. As much as Tanya's unspoken offer sounded tempting I had to think about Emma.

"Tanya I think its best if you go, because I am not in the mood of talking right now" I pushed her off me.

"If you are worried that Bella will catch you then we can always go to my place…" she came back onto my lap.

"Tanya I think it's best if you leave now" I stood up and started escorting her to the door.

"Fine I will go but trust me Eddiekins" I grimaced again as she called me that" that I will be back…soon very, very soon" she said that in a mysterious and creepy voice whilst rubbing her hands together and then she practically sprinted out of the room. And she is my second hook-up option… that's creepy.


	18. bye Emma

AN: nothing major changed

Constructive criticism appreciated.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

Chapter 18(bye Emma)

EsmePOV

Me and Carlisle were just reading and discussing what we saw in the magazines. It made me feel happy when I saw a picture of Bella and Emma out together because I have always feared that whoever Edward dated for more than a day would either love Emma-which would be a good thing or hate her or mistreat her. So I was more surprised to see Bella standing on the front porch of our house with Emma.

"Oh, hello Bella and Emma. To what pleasure do we owe your visit?" not that I don't want them here but it's a bit unexpected.

"Well Esme there is something I need to speak with both of you. So is Carslie home." This sounds bad.

"Oh yes and pardon my rudeness come on in."I didn't even notice that we were still outside.

She came in with Emma and I gave Emma a quick hug before I told them that I was going to call Carlisle. When I reached his study he was wearing his contacts and also reading a book.

"Carlisle we have visitors"

"Okay but who is it?"

"Well its Bella and Emma"

"This should be good"

We went downstairs to see Emma asleep on Bella's lap. That was the most adorable thing I have seen.

**BPOV**

After Esme went to call Carlisle, I asked Emma a question I have never thought of asking her until now.

"So Emma where is your mother"

"Oh she is upstairs"

"Well if she is upstairs, don't you want to see her then?"

"I can't she is with the angels upstairs." Oh right.

"Oh I am sorry Emma I had no idea "I hugged her at the end of my speech. But I realized that she had fallen asleep.

**TanyaPOV**

**(A/N: Tanya is an actress/model and she is 19 also Edward's co-star)**

"Fine I will go but trust me Eddiekins that I will be back…soon very, very soon "I said in a mysterious voice and then started laughing. There will never be a happy ending for those two if I can't get mine. Damn Bella for coming and stealing my many and my fairy tale. As I got out I saw a blinding flashlight and I knew then that the paparazzi were close so I might as well screw Edward. I pretended to adjust my skirt and my hair and made sure that were ever the paparazzi were there could have a good shot of me. As I was backing out of the driveway I saw that weird little pixie looking girl driving in and she was glaring at me and I just smiled at her.

**AlicePOV**

It's been a while since I saw Bella and Edward and I thought there were enjoying their post honeymoon. I didn't thinks any of it when I saw the article in the magazine about Emma and Bella and the whole Splitsville because I thought it was the whole trying to make new stories for the paparazzi. After a whole week without seeing Bella and Edward I decided to go and visit them. I thought Edward had left his man whore ways when he got married but I guess people don't really change because I saw Tanya getting out of his house whilst adjusting her skirt-which I must say was really short and her hair which looked messy. When she I saw her I glared at her but what surprised me more is that she smiled at me-that kind of smile that doesn't look innocent but a tad evil. When I parked my car I wanted to slam my door car but I couldn't hurt my baby, but instead I slammed the house door and I stomped inside to find the devil himself sitting on one of his couches.

"What was Tanya doing here and please tell me it's not what it looked like from the outside. How dare you f***ing cheat on Bella with that skank of a model Tanya. Do you know how Bella would feel and did you even think of the paparazzi-actually let's put them aside and think of your own daughter. How do you think she would feel if you hurt Bella because she looks really attached to her in the pictures or don't you care about anyone else? You know I thought you had changed for the better when you married Bella but I guess bad habits don't go away right- once a player always a player right. And here I was thinking we could all have the happy ending with all my friends with their partners. And on the note of Bella were she and Emma?" I can still feel the blood boiling up in my system.

"Okay are you done?" he just simply said it in a calm voice and I nodded. "To answer all your questions 1 and 2. I did not cheat on Bella with Tanya because Tanya came here to sing and dance 'Rumour has it' to me" okay that it hilarious and I can even imagine her singing it with her nasally voice and maybe she altered the lyrics going like-_**But, baby**_ like_**, is that **_like _**really what l**_ike_** you want?.**_For she can't even say a whole sentence without including the words 'like, OMG' and all those annoying words."And 3. I wouldn't know how Bella would feel because she is clearly not here 4. Why would I need to think of the paparazzi when I didn't plan the whole dancing/singing fiesta and 5.i wouldn't know and they do look attached… I think and I do care about everyone else and 6.i did change…a lit bit and 7. In forks and lastly can you please go- not trying to be rude but I really need to be alone right now" he sounded calmer at the end of his rant which he was yelling during some parts.

"Okay but call me or text me when you need either my support or the groups support okay"

"Sure Ali"

**EmmaPOV**

I remembered sleeping in my new mommy's lap-Bella as she likes me to call her by and being at my grandparent's house. I dreamt that daddy, me and Bella would be a happy family alongside a little brother or sister.

**BPOV**

Esme and Carslie came downstairs five minutes after Emma had fallen asleep. Carlisle was the first one to talk.

"Hello Bella and what can we help you with"

"Hello Carlisle and this is a serious topic which I hope you would be able to understand my situation" he motioned his hand for me to carry on.

"Well as you all know Edward has a child" they both nodded "well he didn't exactly tell me that when we were dating or when we got married" I was cut off by Esme before I could continue.

"Oh no he did-n't" Carlisle was just shaking his head like he couldn't believe what I was saying and also like he was surprised by Esme.

"So what are you trying to say exactly" said Carlisle.

"Well I haven't finished...we had a fight before I knew about Emma" I was waiting for them to digest what I just said.

"What was the fight about" here it goes.

"well I am... pregnant and the day we found out me and Edward fought and then he went away for a whole week and I haven't seen him since the day we fought which was last week"

"Not trying to be rude but why are, you here then and what's the point of your story" said Carlisle.

"Well you see-the day we fought I found Emma outside ou-his house and I was shocked and so I came here after a long time of thinking... I think it's best if Emma stayed with you guys for a while because I am moving out of Edwards house"

"What do you mean you are moving out of his house" asked Esme?

"Well I just don't think our marriage is working so I am getting a divorce"

"What!"Exclaimed Esme she has some pretty big lungs.

"I think it's the right decision"

"If that's what you guys want then sure" said Carlisle in his calm voice.

**EPOV**

I am going to make things right with Bella even if it takes me forever to get into her right books.


	19. the end

AN: nothing major changed

Constructive criticism appreciated.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

**Chapter 19(the end)**

**BPOV**

***2 months pregnant***

I spent most of my time with Emma now and I had a tiny-and when I say tiny I literally mean a tiny bump sticking out. We went out for ice-creams, played at the parks, played dress up games and we sometimes played with her toys. My life was turning out to be better now;

I was hanging out with my friends every weekend- Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jake, Seth, and Jasper.

I didn't see myself on magazines or TV regularly-which was a good thing since I don't like being put in the centre of attention.

I was acing my internals and externals with A+s or the odd B+ or B-(**A/N: if they are not done in your country they are done in New Zealand for NCEA).**

Except for a few things; some were annoying and some were a bit on the weird side.

Edward was and is still nagging me to forgive him. He sends at least 10 text messages (way overboard-don't you think) saying stuff like...

-**I would never be able to forgive myself for the pain I have caused you-**

-**Bella talk to me.**

**-I am really, really, really sorry**

**-When I the doctor told us you were pregnant I was afraid something bad was going to happen to you-I am truly sorry**

**-I understand if you don't want to forgive me but think of our unborn children. Do you really wanna raise them without the father there and also think of Emma- she should also have the right to see her sisters or brothers.**

They kept on going like that and he would call at least 15 times, but I would put his phone straight to voicemail and they would say stuff like...

**-Bella I am really sorry please forgive me.**

**-I know that day when I stomped off looked like I didn't want our child but I was just shocked to be coming a father or two at only 18.**

**-I am willing to change...Actually scratch that I will change but I need you here to help me.**

**-you can't keep ignoring me Bella.**

They also kept on going and he would email me every day, message me on Facebook. He pretty much did anything he could think off for trying to talk to me. Not only was he texting and calling he was sending flowers, chocolates and even jewellery to try and say sorry. I started getting strange emails which were not from Edward but from someone who addressed herself (guessing with the name signed off as) *watch your F***ing back B**** or *you stole my man B****. The emails went something like this...

**-you like broke my Eddie and now I like am going break you.**

**-if I like see you with my Eddie you are like gonna get it.**

**-take that like little girl Edward calls his daughter and if you do that I will like get of your back**

**-I am like watching you like every day **

I know those emails were meant to scare me but they didn't 'like' scare me and I could tell that it was a snobby B**** or a crazed fan who had issues who also had grammar issues.

***3 Months pregnant***

Things got better and worse at the same time. Edward still called and texted but he made it even worse when he apologized on his interview on E! News;

_Reporter: hello Edward_

**Edward: hello Lindsay **

_Lindsay: okay we all want to know the drama between you and your wife so do you have any comments on that_

**Edward: well I want get into details but all I can say is that we got into a fight 1 month ago and we are still on a rough patch**

_Lindsay: naww we all feel sorry for you don't we_**-she asked the audience and they all we nodding their heads.**

**Edward: well I was going to ask if I can do a public apology on your show****-**_the crowd erupted into awws and nawws_

_Lindsay: well you sure can and Isabella better be listening_

**Edward: I am very sorry Bella for causing our fight and for not being a good husband to you, I hope you are watching this so please do find it in your heart to forgive me or at least talk to me.**

_Lindsay: well that was a beautiful apology and that is all we have time for, so back to you Joanne._

After that interview they were lots of polls coming out in terms of my and Edward's relationship/ post-break up (since he didn't sign the divorce papers) some went like this;

Should Isabella forgive Edward?

60%-yes

40%-no

Do you think Edward and Isabella's marriage will survive?

70%-yes

30%-no

The polls got more and more ridiculous each time. And I in my heart I knew I was still not ready to forgive Edward but I was slightly warming up to his ways of apologies. My hormones were kicking in now I was eating different kinds of food which I would not normally eat.

***4 months pregnant*-EPOV**

I have tried different ways of asking for forgiveness from Bella from abandoning her in time of need .I sent letters, text, called, emails and I even publically apologized but there is one thing I didn't do- I haven't apologized in person. I have already planned my trip to forks and the way I am going to apologize.

***IAMTW***

When I went back to my parent's house they were surprised to see me there but I told them I had come to pick Emma up-which was partly true( I know I should have picked up Emma a long time ago but I just didn't see myself being able to care for her properly). I decorated my secret place (my meadow) in freesias and roses and I set up a picnic and I had music playing in the background. And when I finished decorating it I went to Bella's house and when I knocked on the door she looked surprised to see me. She was wearing sweats and holding a tub of chocolate chip ice-cream.

"Hey Bella"

"Edward if me not responding to your attempts to apologize then me shutting the door in your face would give you the message" and with that she shut the door in my face had already thought she would do that to me so I started singing random songs which some of them were poker face( and I had my poker face on) ,who let the dogs out, I am sexy and I know it and when I was in the middle of that she opened the door and pulled me inside her house.

"Make it quick what do you want" she asked in a threatening tone.

"Well I want many things but I will ask for a favour"

"Don't stretch you luck to much Cullen" she said. Now she was being hostile to me.

"Would you go out with me?"

"I am not going on a date with you Cullen"

"Let me finish women...as I was saying would you go out with me, I need to show you something" she hesitated for like 10 seconds before she responded quickly with a fine and headed up stairs to go get changed... I think.

**BPOV**

The nerve of him showing up here unexpected with me looking like a troll and him looking all good- but the thing that made me angrier is that he just came here and just asks me out on a date without even giving me a proper apology or an explanation. I quickly changed into jeans and my loose t-shirt to go back downstairs and see him casually lying on our couch looking damn good.

"Cullen lets go I want to watch the whole episode of desperate house wives" I swear I heard him mutter something along the lines 'women are hard work'. I just glared at him.

**EPOV**

Bella came downstairs looking beautiful as always. We drove to the meadow in silence only listening to the classics. When we got there and I told Bella that there was a 15 mins hike and she flipped out. When we got there Bella looked shocked... I think.

**BPOV**

When we arrived to our destination I was amazed by what I saw and Edward gave me time to digest all of this. There was music playing in the background, there was a little picnic table set out in the middle of the clearing, there were roses and freesia's around the clearing and there small signs clipped onto the outer trees saying 'I am sorry' and there was a big sign saying, 'I am sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me'. That just made me want to cry inside because it was all sweet. It wasn't after two minutes that Edward came in front of me and he knelt to the ground and delivered his long speech,

"Bella the first night I met you I won't lie and say I was emotionally attracted to you- I was only physically attracted to you and the morning when I woke up to see you moving in the hotel room I was shocked and I was ready to just think that we had a one night stand. And at that time I thought it was a mistake and I wanted to divorce you but when my agent told us that we had to stay married, I was a bit angry but I was happy when you agreed to it though and I know when I said that we should just stay married for the sake of our reputations, at that time I wasn't even considering you I was just considering how the people would judge me and I won't say I was a golden angel because I know that I was a player at that time but you agreed to this without much complaining. And I actually felt that the marriage would work out when it felt so natural to be around you. When you started hanging out with Jake and Seth I was really jealous and I wanted to tag myself to all your guys' events and I wanted to be part of your trio-but little did I know that they were gay. And I was scared of the emotions I was starting to feel so what did I do I kept on going with my player ways when you gave up your freedom of dating. And when the doctor announced that you were pregnant I freaked out because of what happened to my first girlfriend Irina (**A/N: just imagine he told her the whole story)****. **And I thought that would happen to you so I tried to deny that it was my child inside you and I know that was a foolish thing to do. Bella I will always be truly sorry to you for all the things that I should have done which I didn't and for the things that I shouldn't have done which I did. And if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I would be the happiest person on earth. So Isabella Marie swan would you do me the honours of joining me for a picnic."

That was an emotional speech and I really felt sorry for him when he was telling me about Emma's mom and I felt sorry for Emma.

"Yep, I am starving" and my stomach backed me up by grumbling.

And that was how we actually started dating.

***5 months pregnant***

We have been dating for 1 month now and everything was going so well and those threatening emails were coming in daily now and they were being signed off as 'dump my little Eddie pooh or you ugly b****. Edward, Emma and I were like a mini happy family because we spent all most every weekend together although me and Edward didn't live together anymore and he moved back in with his parents saying he didn't want to have a long distance relationship and most of the time he always approached the idea of me moving back with him to LA almost every day. He would text me every morning to just say good morning and he would text me in the night to say goodnight. And he always accompanied me to all my scans. The paparazzi were going crazy; taking photos of Edward, Emma and me on our weekly outings.

***6months pregnant***

No one can be truly be as happy as I have been for the past two months now. Me and Edward we still dating and Edward had made a real progress with his player ways never paying too much attention to girls (just paying the normal attention) besides me and Emma.

***7 months pregnant***

My life is pretty much intact and the paparazzi are cooling down on us now. My belly has grown so much and my hormones are becoming crazier and my cravings are too much. I had my first ultrasound.

***8 months pregnant***

Edward has been such a perfect boyfriend. We decided on names, if the babies are girls we name them Destiny Maria Carlie or Elizabeth Marie and if the baby is a boy we name him EJ short for Edward junior or Masen.

***9 months pregnant***

I and Edward had gone to our meadow and he surprised me there by having another long speech,

"Isabella Marie swan, I have known you for a long time and in that time that I have known you I have grown emotionally and physically attracted to you. You brought up the good in me and you gave me a reason to love more than I thought I was capable of. You acted like the perfect mother to Emma and you loved her like your own. You acted like a supportive girlfriend and you showed me the real you so" that's when he knelt on one knee and brought out a little box...OMG "will you Isabella Marie swan do me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the favours by becoming my wife" that was such a beautiful proposal, I had tears coming out of my eyes.

"Edward I would... Oh S*** my water just broke"

"Not again" he said.


	20. extra chapter

AN: nothing major changed

Thank you for sticking around till the end.

Constructive criticism appreciated.

All reviews/ story favourites or followers/ author favourites or followers I personally thank you.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight SM does.

**Extra chapter- Birth scene**

I drove Bella to the hospital and her face was beet red from all the weird noises she was making. When we got to the hospital, I rushed to the reception and asked for help but the receptionist was busy screaming my name saying stuff like "OMG its Edward Cullen, I am must be dreaming". I had to tell her to keep quiet and to tell us where the doctor was. The doctor came with a wheel chair and placed Bella on it and pushed her to the delivering room. We stayed there for at least 30 minutes before the doctor came and told us that Bella was ready to deliver. I didn't know what was inside there when I went into the delivering room too but I should have known better since the last time I went into a delivering room it did not end well and also the process was a long one. When we got there the doctor put on a serious face and he started saying "push miss, push"

"Ughhhhhhh whoo huuu ahhh whoo ughhhhhhh ahhh!"

"Come Bella you can do it"

"Edward do you want to give birth if you think this is easy" her grip on my hand was tightening as she was saying that.

"Uh it...should...be I guess"

"Sweetie do me a favour"

"Sure I will do anything for you"

"Go wait outside" wasn't expecting that.

"Really"

"Edward you do not want to temper me so just go outside" her grip on my hand was tightening more and more as she said that.

"Okay"

***IAMTW***

"push "the doctor said.

"can you stop with the word push its not helping" Bella said.

"breathe, I can see the head now you have to push harder"

"whoo ahhh! doctor can you please call Edward"

"okay nurse call Edward"

***IAMTW***

I had been out for 1 minute when I heard Bella screaming, I really wanted to go and comfort her but I didn't want to make her mad either. I saw the nurse come out and I rushed out to her to ask what was happening, but before I could say anything she told me that Bella wanted me inside with her.

"Give me one more push"

"Ahhh!"

"Congratulations you have a baby girl, but you still have to keep on pushing"

"Fine, just my luck"

"Ahhh! Whoo Edward couldn't you just get me pregnant with one baby but no you have to do two"

"I will try to do that next time"

"Oh nah we have too many kids and I am not going through nine mon—owww whoo –this of being pregnant and this"

"Okay"

"Come on miss I can see the head, just give me one more push"

"Whoo ahhh whoo ahhh"

"Congratulations you have a baby boy too"

***IAMTW***

I was holding Ej and Bella was holding Elizabeth Marie and Emma was sitting with Bella on her bed. This moment felt so perfect like it was meant to happen. And when all our children were asleep Bella told me something that made me even happier.

"Edward I love you with my heart and I would love to get married with you so my answer to your question before is yes"

"Man I feel like I am floating on cloud nine" and then I kissed her.


End file.
